ILU, Brother (NSFW)
by Calico Neko
Summary: Gross and weird. Yup, that's me, the one who fall in love to his own stepbrother. (Warning: weird relationship between Himuro, Kuroko, Murasakibara) [for candy. kiss. 50767]


_Gross and weird._

_Those two words were describing me. I never thought I could have this kind of feeling. A feeling where I couldn't hold anymore. I knew it's wrong, but how was I supposed to do? I just..._

_I met that person around three years ago. That time I was 17 and that person was 16. I found that person as the most gorgeous and beautiful person __whom__ I'd ever met, both outside and inside._

_I'm in love at first sight._

_I always remembered the throbbing sound of my heart. It was running widely as that person exactly sat on my right side. Beside me was my father and beside that person was his mother._

_Yes, you got it right. My father re-married with a woman whom he loved so much. When my father gave gentle eyes toward her, I gave the same eyes for that person._

_That person was the one who became my family, my stepbrother._

_Call me a freak, but I admitted._

_I, Himuro Tatsuya, am in love with my own stepbrother, Kuroko Tetsuya, when I have Murasakibara Atsushi as my lover._

.

.

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**ILU, Brother** © **Calico Neko**

**A one shot of Himuro-Kuroko-Murasakibara's relationship for** **candy. kiss. 50767**

**Warning: NSFW, PWP(?), first name basis****, weird situation (even I'm not sure what I'd been writing), grammar errors****.**

.

.

_So tired. I want an ice cream_, is what Tetsuya has in his mind

He's on his way home when he realizes what this morning's forecast weather has said.

"Today will be the hottest day of this summer. Please make sure to not getting dehydration."

Who knows it'll be this hot. Thank goodness, his nice home is standing right in front of him.

Tetsuya opens his house as he says, "I'm home..." and takes off his shoes. No one answers because his stepfather and mother are still having work to do, probably will come late. And his stepbrother is still in his university. He never arrives home before 7.

Feeling thirsty, Tetsuya limply walks to the kitchen. As if the refrigerator is waving at him, he opens its door. His eyes blink in amazed feeling the coldness yet refreshing temperature of the refrigerator. He finds heaven in his own little house.

Smiling and grabbing a vanilla ice cream, Tetsuya then walks to his room which is located on the second floor, right next to his stepbrother's room. That time Tetsuya realizes, "Ah, Tatsuya-_nii_ has come. It's rare."

Tatsuya's room is (unfortunately) unclosed. He can see the light is on.

"Wha-!"

Tetsuya doesn't mean to be a peeping tom, but the sounds that his stepbrother makes is making him to be one. Tatsuya is sobbing and gasping. And if Tetsuya's ears get it right, he can hear creaking and groaning sounds too. Tetsuya tries to open the door. He's afraid for the sight, but his wild imagination win.

'_What if someone does something to Tatsuya-nii? What if Tatsuya-nii being..._' Tetsuya can't say the R word.

Gathering his courage, the blunet opens the door and what he sees is frightening him.

On Tatsuya's bed is Tatsuya himself. He has sex with Atsushi, the man whom Tetsuya knows as his stepbrother's boyfriend while Tatsuya says him as his best friend. Tetsuya had watched several porn movies before so it's not a new sight for him, but it's totally different.

Does Tatsuya have that kind of fetish?

Being blindfolded and tied on his bed. Being thrust by the intense moves. And...

"Tetsuya, faster. Please... Deeper... _Nii-san_ wants you. Ah... ah... Tetsuya... _Nii-san_ is coming!"

... and did he just say his stepbrother's name? Did Tatsuya just come while yelling Tetsuya's name?

As Atsushi spurts his load into Tatsuya's lower hole, both are panting hard.

"Ah~, Tetsuchin sees us."

Kuroko drops his ice cream and runs to his room. He locks it and doesn't care when Tatsuya calls out his name and apologizes.

Today is surely the hottest day.

And Tetsuya's thing needs its treatment.

.

.

"Tetsuya... It's me, _Nii-san_. Please, open. We need to talk."

It has been an hour since that time. Tetsuya is still inside his room, unlocking himself and acted as if he's not inside. How many times Tatsuya knocks on the door while calling for the name, it remains still. No answer since then.

'_Can't be helped. It's my fault. Tetsuya must be hating me right now. How can I face him? How can I claim myself as his dependable brother again?_' says the inner side of Tatsuya. He's desperate for the worst now.

Bumping his forehead and fists against the door, Tatsuya slides down as he tries to hold his sniffle.

In his husky voice, the raven mumbles, "Tetsuya. I'm deeply sorry for what you'd seen. I know it's wrong and... and disgusting. And I know you knew it already, I've dated Atsushi. My heart is two-timing you. But I..." Tatsuya inhales a deep breath. "... I love you. A lot. I'd tried my best to control this feeling. I tried my best to see you as my cute little brother only. But I can't. Since our first meeting, I knew I'd love you more than brother. That time I thought I just wanna protect you... From me. That's why I..." Tatsuya's voice becomes lower when he says, "I used Atsushi as your replacement though I knew it'd be different and totally wrong."

After saying that, Tatsuya laughs, just to prevent his tears rolling from his pale skin.

Knowing his words are still unreached, limply Tatsuya stands up as he rubs his face. Turning his body, he can only whisper an "I'm sorry..."

However, who said his sentences are not reaching up? Opening the door, still in his uniform Tetsuya grabs on his big brother's wrist, holding him on his standing spot.

"Did Atsushi-_kun_ know about those things?" Unable to face him, Tetsuya can see the nodding movement from the raven. "But... you love Atsushi-_kun_, don't you?"

As he sees right into Tetsuya's eyes, bluntly Tatsuya states, "I love you both. So much. That's why I felt guilty to both of you for sharing this same love." Exhales, he adds, "I can't decide whom I love the most."

"That's relieved, then."

A question mark is now popping up. "What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

The next thing comes really fast. What Tatsuya can see is only the aquamarine color of Tetsuya's beads. What he can smell is only the vanilla scent from Tetsuya's slender neck. What he can taste is only the smooth and sweet lips.

Tetsuya kisses his stepbrother's right on his lips, without him noticing.

The kissing takes for several seconds, but it feels decades for Tatsuya. It's not his first kiss, he had so many exes even before Atsushi. Without tongue or teeth, this kiss is just perfect for his own good. This is so different. He can feel butterfly inside his stomach. Tatsuya almost closes his eyes for the impact.

"Tatsuya _nii-san_..." Dangerous scene is right infront of him. His sweet little brother, red faced, grabs on Tatsuya's chest. He looks sexy for his wild imagination. "Could you accompany me? To Atsushi-_kun_."

"What for?"

"I need his permission, too, because now I'm sure...

"That I love you too, _Nii-san_."

.

.

_Gross and weird._

_Those two words were describing me. I never thought I could have this kind of feeling. A feeling where I couldn't hold anymore. I knew it's wrong, but how was I supposed to do? I just..._

_I met that person around three years ago. That time I was 16 and that person was 17. I found that person as the most gorgeous and beautiful person __whom__ I'd ever met, both outside and inside._

_I'm in love at first sight._

_I always remembered the throbbing sound of my heart. It was running widely as that person exactly sat on my left side. Beside me was my mother and beside that person was his father._

_Yes, you got it right. My mother re-married with a man whom she loved so much. When my mother gave gentle eyes toward him, I gave the same eyes for that person._

_That person was the one who became my family, my stepbrother._

_Call me a freak, but I admitted._

_I, Kuroko Tetsuya, am in love with my own stepbrother, Himuro Tatsuya, when I know he has Murasakibara Atsushi as his lover._

.

.

The situation is changed, from hot, to hotter, and then it becomes full of lust.

Tetsuya, accompanied by his stepbrother, just wants to speak to Atsushi regarding this stepbrother x stepbrother relationship. They find him lying on Tatsuya's bed. With his tiny titan figure, he takes the bed for his own. Even his legs are hanging down.

They tell Atsushi about the previous scene, where Tatsuya admitted his feeling towards Tetsuya and on the other hand, Tetsuya told his feeling too, that (fortunately) was the same with him. They just want to say that they love for each other and Tetsuya promises he won't 'steal' Tatsuya from Atsushi.

However, Atsushi is Atsushi. He yawns as he scratches his head. Probably it is a complicated discussion for his tiny brain or he's just too lazy to respond. However, it isn't because for the next minutes, Atsushi kisses Tatsuya's lips and rubs Tetsuya's lock.

"I'm happy..." says Atsushi lazily. "But why took so long, Tetsuchin? I knew you loved Tatsuchin, too." Okay, Atsushi isn't as stupid as we see.

Yet why? Why when Tatsuya gives a quick peck at Tetsuya's cheek to show his happy feeling, Atsushi becomes wild?

.

"Atsushi, stop it! Tetsuya sees us! Ah!"

Atsushi puts an earphone on to hold his lover's protest. He still works his hands and fingers on Tatsuya's lower part. Giving a smooth pinching on his lover's junior is his specialty. It always makes Tatsuya moaning in his unusual high pitch and Tatsuya will grip on Atsushi's shoulders, but in this case, he grips tightly on the purple head's thighs. With his position sitting on his laps as the titan's junior being gripped by Tatsuya's tiny hole down there, the raven can do nothing except accepting Atsushi's '_maiubo_' that always makes him be pleasured.

"Atsushi, please. Ah!"

They had sex countless times. However, they are not alone now. Tetsuya is crossing-legs, watching them without a single blink, no, for more precisely watching on his stepbrother. His pinked cheeks, his dropping sweats, his cum. Tetsuya gulps.

This is Atsushi's fault. He said he doesn't mind with their relationship. As much as he loves Tatsuya, how could he show their intimate scene to the other?

"Tetsuya, please. Don't look." Non-sense. Tetsuya has been eaten by his hormone already. He has made a tent behind his trouser.

As he pulls his zipper down, Tetsuya whispers, "I want to touch you, _Nii-san_. It's not fair if it's just you who called my name."

Atsushi chuckles as he pulls Tatsuya's hips until the tip is at the entrance and then he drops it.

"AH!"

Tatsuya is shocked and 'accidentally' sprays his cum onto his brother's face and uniform.

Eyeing the precious seed of his brother, Tetsuya loses control of himself. He crawls and embraces Tatsuya's neck as he licks his ear. He uses his untutored skill of his tongue and lips to taste his brother.

"Tatsuya _nii-san_... Tatsuya _nii-san_," he says.

Hearing it, Tatsuya's hands are moving from Atsushi's thighs to Tetsuya's waist. He embraces it tightly, as if he will be gone if he doesn't. Then with his left hand, Tatsuya opens Tetsuya's buttons on, one by one with a slow gesture. He just wants to feel the moment, nothing else. When all of those round things have been unbuttoned, Tatsuya caresses the smooth skin of his bother. How could a boy have this? It just like a girl's skin. When he touches Tetsuya's pink bud, the blunet squirms.

"Tatsuya _nii-san_, touch me. More. Please."

Tetsuya has given his permission to touch him. When he says "More", he knows what is that mean. And when (the almost forgotten) Atsushi makes a lot of kiss mark on Tatsuya's neck while pulling Tetsuya's ass against Tatsuya's stomach, the raven knows his brother are getting hard. Tetsuya wants to be 'cured'.

Giving a smooch, Tatsuya pulls the blunet's trouser down and reaches for his junior.

"_Nii-__s__an_!"

Tatsuya's heart is thumping hearing Tetsuya's voice. It sounds sexy. His embracement around the raven becomes tight. Tatsuya knows his stepbrother likes his touch, that's why he works his hand and fingers more. Teasing its tips, Tetsuya will be whimpering as he gasps for air.

"Tatsuya _nii-san_, together, please. I wanna feel yours," pants the blunet as he moves down to reach the other's hard-on. Tatsuya jerks Tetsuya's and his own off, up and down. With Tetsuya sucking his ears, it feels so good for Tatsuya, for both of them. They don't want it to be finished immediately. They want and need this feeling, longer.

He almost climaxes for the impact. Tatsuya has to admit that he almost forgets about Atsushi. He almost forgets his lover's _maiubo_ is remaining inside. Atsushi didn't do anything since Tetsuya wanted to be touched. He was just sitting there, watching them without complaining.

"_Hidoi_~, Tatsuchin is forgetting me," says him teasingly.

The purple boy pulls up Tatsuya's hips and then pulls it down. He does it repeatedly. Every thrust becomes deeper and hits the right bundle where Tatsuya can see the stars. His lovers are intimately touching both Tatsuya's back and front parts. Atsushi rubs his chest while biting his neck and Tetsuya repeatedly whispers for his name. Sharing their lust, breath, sweat, temperature, skins. He can't control his mind anymore. He loves them both and doesn't want to lose them.

"Tatsuya _nii-san_. I'm close."

"So do I, Tetsuya."

"Me either."

When Atsushi says that, both brothers only "Eh?" as the three reach for the climax. Atsushi shots his cum deeply inside the raven. Tatsuya and Tetsuya spurt onto each other's chest.

'_How can it be like this?_' says Tatsuya's inner side as he pants hard, filling his lungs with oxygen.

With Atsushi's junior becomes limp, so does his body and Tetsuya goes lying on his brother's bed for the tiredness, Tatsuya lies down between them and gives a peck for both' cheek.

"Ah, I almost forgot."

Yes, Tatsuya almost forgets to claim them both. After making a bite mark at Atsushi and Tetsuya's neck (he assures himself everybody can see it), he goes sailing to his deep yet beautiful dream. Tetsuya and Atsushi are on it.

.

.

"_Onii-san_, here is your breakfast."

"Oh, thank you, Tetsuya."

Since that time -where Tatsuya will call 'that time' as an accident- the raven and the blunet behave as if nothing happened. Tatsuya has stated that accident will be their first and last. He loves Tetsuya so much and he doesn't want to ruin their relationship as brother, as family. And he doesn't want to ruin his relationship with Atsushi too. Atsushi probably isn't his first love, but he's sure he will be his last.

"We could have ex girlfriends or boyfriends, but we wouldn't have ex brothers or sisters. So that's why..." Tatsuya smiles nicely at their second day after their (almost) first, "We will always be brother. I'll protect you as brother. I'll treasure you as brother. And I'll love you as you as brother. And with that... we'll always be together. We don't have to be lover to be together, right?"

As Tatsuya, Tetsuya's beloved brother states the sentence; the blunet gives a brotherly hug to him.

And every time Tetsuya says, "I love you, Tatsuya _nii-san_.", Tatsuya will reply with, "I love you too, Tetsuya."

.

However, though it has been a month since then, these two didn't find the answer yet for "Why Atsushi didn't mind with the real feeling of these stepbrothers?"

When the giant gets this question, he bluntly says, "Why? Because I love making Tatsuchin happy."

* * *

**A/N**: Gah! What is it?! Okay, I've to admit I always find it hard to write anything about Mukkun. Well, thank you so much for reading this weird one and deeply sorry for candy-san for the lateness. Feedback, please...


End file.
